These Circumstances Change Us
by Achilles1011
Summary: Lauren watched as the bodies around her fell, Bo standing on that stage breaking the collar that had been around her neck. When she wavered she thought Bo would fall but she didn't instead she walked forward, towards her and in that moment she froze.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello and welcome to my trip into insanity where my mind does not stop generating possibilities as I go back and rewatch the early seasons of Lost Girl. This is my seventh ongoing fic, although at current plan it is a three to four shot just as A Moment's Hesitation Changes Everything is there is a good chance that both will evolve into multi-chap although with infrequent updates as of right now. **

**Anyways thank-you for taking the time to read this and thank-you for putting up with my barrage of fanfics. As always I love to hear from you and love hearing your feedback. **

**Thank-you.**

* * *

Lauren stared in shock as she watched the woman who had only moments ago been doubled over in pain, one hand pressed to her stomach, barely able to move. She could see Bo lift her head to stare at them, her eyes a brighter blue then she had ever seen them before.

Right then she knew that something was different, that something was wrong. She could see the shift in Bo's facial expression, what had moments ago been a panicked face was now calm, almost serene in a way. It was unnerving, but as she felt the press of the knife against her throat she closed them, resigned to her fate.

But moments later she opened them again, something compelling her to see this, something tugging at her internally, as if she needed to see this, as if she needed to bear witness to whatever was about to unfold. She could see Bo shifting a little bit, her eyes looking at them in appraisal, as if she was looking at her next meal.

Then she saw the slight shift, the look of satisfaction, the look of amusement enter Bo's eye.

She knew that look all to well it was something she had seen on so many Fae, on so many of her torturers. But it was not an expression she had seen on Bo's face, and just because of that she knew something was wrong.

Something was very wrong with Bo. And yet…

She could tell that something was very wrong but at the same time she found herself captivated by the sight that was presented before her.

She could see Bo beginning to stand up, the arm that had been resting against her stomach coming away from where it had been pressed, an automatic reaction to try and stop the bleeding. She could see her lover rising slowly onto her feet, a little unsteady, more then likely from blood loss and pain, but still she was standing, and that look never left her eyes. She could see Bo spread her arms, and when she did it was the first time that she noticed the pulsing veins, the blueness of her eyes.

She could feel the blade that had been pressed against her neck drift away slightly, the pressure it had been exerting against her skin lessening. But she couldn't muster an ounce of caring because all she could do was stare at the woman in front of her, at the display of power she was seeing.

She knew that something was about to happen, that something was about to go down that would change everything about them and about Bo.

Something had been unleashed, something that could never be put back into place.

She saw Bo open her mouth, a light flashing from it, a yellow-red light.

No, not light.

Power.

She could see Bo's eyes flash blue, brighter and more intensely then she had ever seen the colour. For a moment those veins pulsed as well showing that same colour a few shades off of blood, on a much lighter and much more luminous scale.

And then it happened. She could see Bo spread her arms and tilt her head back. She could see the Lich and his companions all tilting their head towards Bo, no doubt wondering what they were baring witness too. She could see them tremble slightly for a few moments before then began to sway, becoming unsteady on their feet.

For a brief moment she wondered what they looked like, what the expressions on their faces looked like.

But at the same time she was also wondering why they were becoming unsteady on their feet, why they seemed to be becoming a little weaker with each passing moment, one of them collapsing onto the ground.

And then she looked up slightly, turning her gaze back towards Bo.

Then she saw the Chi, those thin blue wisps were being drawn from all around her. Every single one of the people in the room was surrendering their Chi to Bo, having it forcibly drawn from them.

The entire room.

She could feel a shock run down her spin as she stared at the sight before her, Bo feeding on an entire room full of people.

Something that should be impossible.

Everything she had ever read indicated that a succubus should only be able to feed from one person at a time, a _single_ individual.

It should be impossible and yet it was playing out in front of her, before her very own eyes.

An entire room full of people being drained of their Chi, of their life force.

Except her.

She had always had a feeling that Bo was more then a regular succubus, but… she had never thought that she was this powerful, that she was this strong. That she could do the impossible.

She stared in awe at the sight in front of her as the final bits of the Chi collected at Bo's mouth. She could see the people all around her collapsing their bodies giving out as the last of the Chi was drained from them, every single one of the people and the Lich.

Every. Single. One.

Except her.

Bo had drained everyone in this room expect her.

"**_I could be more powerful then all other Fae, everyone would kneel at my feet. There would be no more dark and no more light. There would be only me."_**She could hear a booming multi-toned voice proclaim. She could feel the first bits of fear creeping up on her.

The first time in her life that she had been afraid of Bo. Afraid of the woman she cared so deeply for.

But at the same time.

She could feel the power radiating off of this woman, off of this creature as she broke the collar that had been wrapped around her neck.

That single action, that single movement sent a cold chill down into the pit of her stomach. She could feel the fear she tried to desperately to fight against beginning to win.

This was not her lover.

This was not Bo.

This was something far more.

She knew that right here and right now she was bearing witness to the birth of something that had the potential to change the entire Fae world.

Although what it was and what change it would bring about, she was not and could not be sure of.

Good or evil.

Dark or light.

Or the banishment of it all.

She could not be sure.

She could only raise herself up on her elbows as she stared at the woman in front of her, the pulsing veins and the glowing blue eyes. She wasn't sure whether to cower and beg for her life, or stare in awe at the magnificent sight before her.

She could see Bo's body waver slightly, as if it was about to collapse, perhaps the power that had been collected and the energy that had been required to call forth this power draining Bo's body. But no, the creature stood strong and fast, wavering again for only a moment she stood tall and she stood proud her head tilted back for a moment before the blue eyes became fixed on her.

She could feel adrenaline surge through her, and she had to fight back its effects. She could not let this creature know that she was afraid, that everything inside of her was screaming at her to run.

But at the same time she was trapped, frozen in place by the magnitude of this moment, of the birth of power that she had just witnessed.

She could only feel two scenarios for which the being before her, Bo's inner succubus, or something much more and something much darker. It had come into existence potentially because Bo was injured and her life was draining away.

An animal's instinct to survive.

But no, if that had been the case, if it had been her primal nature taking control, then it would have been less beautiful, less… she couldn't even think of the word to describe what she had witnessed.

Monumental, she remembered the word a moment later. The scene she witnessed would feel less monumental if it had been a simple survival mechanism.

No. This was something more and something much darker, much more powerful then they had any hope of understanding.

Something that had come into existence seemingly because of her. Because she had been threatened.

Bo's feelings for her and her feelings for Bo. They held much more sway then she had ever thought possible.

The only person in the room to survive, the only person in the room who would bear witness to this event and hopefully walk away alive.

She could see Bo sway again and for a brief moment she found herself hoping that Bo would collapse, that she would give into the drain on her energy that using this power was causing. But she did not.

The creature, it was most certainly not Bo in control, in front of her stood firm and strong.

Not giving in and not giving up.

She could see her begin to advance towards her, leaping down from the stage with a thunderous boom as her feet landed on the ground.

But still she stood strong, she could not see the creature collapsing from the energy drain or from the sudden impact of the jump.

She was frozen, she was not sure if she could run, or if she was frozen in place, looking on in a kind of sick awe at the sights in front of her.

She could see Bo walking over to the Lick and pick him up by the shirt before she used her hand to slam him back down onto the floor. She could hear him let out a groan of pain before he started to beg. "Please I can help you. I know so much…"

**_"Silence! You have disrespected me and you threatened what is mine, for that you shall pay."_**She could hear the multi-toned voice growl before she saw Bo pull the knife out and slice her palm, turning it over and allowing the blood to drop onto the Lich's face, some of it leaking into his mouth.

Moments later she could see him standing up, his rotting decaying body seemingly moving on its own. She stood frozen as she watched Bo smile triumphantly.

"I love you." She heard the Lich say aloud.

That was the moment everything snapped, and something in her screamed. She could feel whatever invisible shackles freezing her in place release her as she finally stood up from where she had been lying on the table.

She could see Bo's head turn towards her as her feet thumped to the ground as she stood up. She could feel her knees shaking, wanting to buckle under the weight they suddenly had to support, but she stood.

This was not the Bo she knew, this was not the woman she cared for more deeply then she thought possible. This was something darker, this was something that had been born out of a necessity, something that had been born because of her most likely.

She could feel everything in her screaming at her to run away and to never look back, but instead she stood strong and took a step forward, a step towards Bo.

She had already lost her girlfriend, she had already lost one person that she loved to a mysterious disease and coma, she had already sworn her life away for one person.

She was not about to lose this woman, the one who had breathed life back into her when she had become a shell. She was not about to lose another person that she loved.

That she was in love with.

She took a breath and took another step forward. She could only assume based on circumstantial evidence that she had been the trigger for this, that Bo's feelings for her and desire to protect her had been this things trigger. The reason it had come into existence.

Or perhaps been unleashed would be a better term.

She took another step, and she could see those blue eyes turning towards her, a curious and malicious look in them. She could see Bo shove the Lich back to the ground before she glared at him when he tried to look up at her again.

Lauren could see the Lich scramble from his sprawled position on the ground until he was kneeling before Bo, a dazed smile on his face. She felt sick at the sight in front of her.

Something was wrong, something was very wrong here. Bo had done something to him, something in Bo's blood had done something to him, and obviously this creature knew how to use it.

She could see Bo taking a step towards her, those blue eyes flashing a little as she got closer. Lauren swallowed before she took a breath, she needed to stand strong, she needed to be strong because no one could save her here, no one could save her from this situation.

She needed to save herself.

Glancing over at the creature that was occupying her lover's body she knew that she also needed to save Bo. She could not lose the only person she had left, she could not lose the only person other then Nadia tying her to this world.

She took a breath and took a step forward. She needed to be brave, she could not back down, she could not let Bo go on a rampage and she could not let her become like Nadia.

She took another step, followed by another one after that. She needed to be brave and she needed to be resolute. If she was correct and she had been the trigger for this state then in theory she should be able to bring Bo back.

She should be able to save her.

Not like how she had been unable to help Nadia, how she still could not help her girlfriend. But she could help her lover, and the woman that she loved so much, to much to give up without a fight.

"Bo." Lauren called as she reached out to cup the cheek of the woman standing in front of her, forcing the creature that was possessing Bo's body to look up at her. She could see the curiosity spark briefly in the blue eyes of her lover, but the look the creature was giving her was cold, not the warmth Bo normally held in her gaze when she looked at her.

This was not the Bo she knew and treasured, this was not the woman who had promised to help her with Nadia, who made her feel safe for the first time in years. This was something else entirely, something else that was using Bo's body, although whether whatever was in front of her was apart of Bo or not, she could not guess.

She felt scared, as she allowed her palm to come in contact with Bo's cheek all she could feel was the fear that was coursing through her. She could not feel any of the normal warmth that came from touching Bo, which came from being able to hold her in any way.

The joy, the happiness or the love she felt for this woman, the trust.

She couldn't feel any of it.

All she could feel was fear.

Using the palm that was resting on Bo's cheek she forced the creature's gaze to turn towards her, to maker her look Lauren in the eye. She could see those blue eyes bore into her own for a few more moments before the creature in front of her turned her head away, casting her gaze dispassionately onto the corpses scattered around them on the floor.

Taking a breath she reached out to grab one of Bo's hands bringing it to rest against her chest. "I'm alive Bo. I'm right here, I'm safe because you protected me just like you always do, just like you always have."

She could see the veins pulsing with that same power, that same colour as she stood there, simply allowing Bo's palm to rest against her chest over her heart. She had to hope that what she was doing was right.

She knew that at any moment Bo could suck her Chi out, that she could simply become another meal for the creature in front of her. Then there would be no one to stop her from going on a rampage, from destroying everything in her path. She had to trust that there was enough of Bo still inside of this creature, that the humanity that Bo showed on a daily basis was still in there, that her heart was safe and protect.

She hat to trust that she could bring back the person she knew and the person that she loved. "Bo." She whispered squeezing the hand that she had pressed over Bo's. "I'm safe. I'm safe and sound and please this isn't you, this isn't the person that I know. This isn't the person you have shown yourself to be."

She could see no reaction from Bo, only those cold blue eyes staring back at her, no trace of warmth, no trace of humanity in them, no trace of emotion. She brought her other hand up to hold Bo's cheek so that her was holding Bo's face momentarily before she allowed it to trail down her arm, coming to rest against her bicep.

There were a thousand things that she wanted to say, a thousand things she wanted to confess. She would do anything if it meant getting Bo back, if it meant getting her back from this creature, if it meant not losing another person that she loved. There was something she wanted to say, but she wasn't ready to say it aloud yet, she wasn't to admit it to Bo.

She barely wanted to admit it to herself sometimes.

Suddenly she felt the hand resting against her chest moving upward, until she felt a slight tug on the chain that held the mark of the Ash. Looking up at Bo she smiled a little bit. "You tell me that no one owns me, but that's not true, the Ash owns my body and my mind but he doesn't own my heart or my soul."

She took a breath and smiled at Bo as she moved her hand up and down a little. "Nadia may have been someone I was in love with at one point, and I still love her now, but she doesn't have my heart anymore Bo. That's you." She breathed as she took another step forward, closing the distance in between them. She could see Bo's eyes beginning to flicker and she smiled slightly in relief when she saw the brown colour starting to appear, even if only for a moment.

"Come back Bo, just come back. I'm right here and I'm safe and I lo… care about you so much, and I treasure this, whatever this is whatever it will become." Lauren said, her voice getting quieter and quieter as she took step after slow step forward. She could see Bo's eyes starting to flicker and for a moment she thought she had broken through, only for the brown eyes to turn blue once again.

"**_Bow before me human!"_** She could hear the voices say as Bo pulled away from her, angered a shockwave of power being let out. Lauren took a breath as she stumbled backward slightly before she took another step forward, reaching out again to touch Bo's arm. She could not give up, she would not give this up. She would fight and she would fight until the end.

"But I can't carry this alone I need you to come back because without you I will shut down again, I will go back to that shell of a person I was before I met you." She allowed her arm to come into contact with Bo's skin.

"Bo." She breathed. "The first time I touched you, you sparked my interest, and you sparked my curiosity. Things I hadn't felt in a long time, not since I first came in contact with the Fae."

She took a breath as she saw Bo open her mouth, she was either about to get Chi-sucked or she was about to get yelled at. She began to speak again, each work punctuated with another step forward.

"The first time I touched you, you sparked me." She said as she took those steps towards Bo, she could see the creature snarl at her menacingly and start to reach out towards her. More then likely about to try and kill her.

"But the first time you touched me, the first time you tried to thralled me, you brought me back to life." She whispered as she closed the distance between her and Bo. She pulled her lover against her in a tight embrace.

She knew it was insane for her to be doing this, for her to be trying to touch Bo like this, but she needed to, she needed to let Bo know that she was alive, that she was same, that everyone was safe.

She felt a tug at her neck and a few moments later she heard the sound of metal against the floor of this place.

"Nobody owns you." She heard a voice whisper against her ear, before she felt a hand come up to rest in her hair. "Nobody owns you Lauren."

"Bo?" She whispered as she pulled back. She could see those same blue eyes looking back at her, but they were different.

The way they were looking at her…

It was warm and loving, and so familiar.

This was Bo. This was her Bo.

She felt a hand come up to cup her cheek as she saw Bo smile at her.

She surged forward and grabbed Bo in a kiss, relief pouring through her at the sight of her lover's familiar smile.

She had gotten through; she had been able to bring Bo back.

She had…

Memories began to come rushing back to her as she felt an old familiar power surge through her.

Her memories had been wiped or they had been stored away.

She was not a human slave.

She was not even human.

She was Fae.


	2. Chapter 2

She could feel her body freeze at the realization of what she was, her brain beginning to work in overdrive to figure out how it was possible.

How could she be Fae?

How was that possible when every test she had ever taken indicated that she was human? That every memory she could recall showed her growing up with parents. That she could remember going to school, elementary, middle, and high school. She could remember the teasing, the shots of bookworm, the loneliness that had followed her everywhere like a cloak, always forcing her to put on her best façade, always making her tell people that she was alright.

She could still remember the day her application went through, the fact that she had gotten into _Yale_ for biochemistry, the fact that she had gotten a full-scholarship, that she would be able to study at her dream school. She had wanted to laugh at everyone that day, she had wanted to show the letter to everyone who had ever said that she couldn't do it, that she couldn't make it.

Because she had!

She was going to university and then onto medical school.

She could also remember the day that _that_ application had gone through, the day that she had gotten accepted.

It had been one of the most thrilling moment of her life.

She could remember her graduation from medical school, the realization that her academic career was done, that she had _finally_ made it. And soon she would begin the next step in her training.

She could still remember the day that her match came through, she had been accepted after all!

She could still remember her first day as a resident in neurosurgery. She had wanted to laugh at everyone who had told her that she would never get that far, that she would never be able to become a doctor, let alone a surgeon. It had been a nightmare, exhausting, an experience that was indescribable to someone who had never experienced it.

There was the day that she had met Nadia, still so clear in her head. She had been in a coffee shop, looking to pick up a drink on one of her rare days off. Someone had accidentally bumped into her from behind and when she had turned around she had been greet with the sight of the most beautiful woman.

And they had hit it off immediately.

But now those memories seemed to become hazy and out of focus, in particular the ones from before medical school…

Suddenly she felt her body go rigid as a wave of something hit her. It was warm and comforting, but cold and excruciating painful at the same time.

She could feel the power surging through her.

The muscles in her body suddenly becoming rigid as old powers surged through her. She could feel weaknesses that had plagued her before fading. Weakness she hadn't even been aware of having until now.

She could feel the warmth of the power as it spread through her body, igniting an old strength and allowing for something more to slowly but surely seep in. She could feel warmth and cold surge through her. The pull of the new power and the push of her body rebelling against it.

And for a single brief moment all she knew was nerve-shattering pain that suddenly surged through her. It was all consuming, so strong, it made every dendrites ache, every set of axon terminals firing. It was as if the calcium channels in her body were open and there was nothing stopping the action potentials of the motor relay neurons. It was as if all her brain could do was send out the pain signals.

But then it stopped and relief hit Lauren like a tidal wave.

Another wave of power surged through her. She could feel her grip on Bo tighten slightly as she heard a gasp, followed quickly by a moan from the woman in her arms. She felt the arms that were wrapped around her, resting against her back puling her closer until she was flush against Bo's body.

The warmth she felt and the suddenly overwhelming scent that assaulted her nose was so familiar?

Why was it?

The vague memories that she had begun to recall surged forth with a surprising clarity to them.

Much more clearly and much more sharply then they should have been.

The difference between the earliest motion pictures and modern HD.

She was looking at them with HD clarity.

* * *

A half complete metal tower, struts in place, covered in scaffolding.

It looked so familiar.

It was half complete…

A cool breeze and certain smells that she could not describe. The people around her bustling, wearing clothing that to her know looked strange.

The few women who were out wearing dresses, massive skirts, all she could see around her was purple and varying shades of red.

The men around her wearing suits, not much had changed there she found herself noting in amusement.

What was she looking at?

She could hear people chatting all around her in a language that for a single moment she could not understand.

But seconds later she recognized it.

A language all around her so familiar to her, it was not the one that she spoke naturally, but it was one that she could understand, one that she heard so often but less guttural then what she was used too. The accent was familiar to her…

French.

It was French from France, not the Quebecois accent that she was so used to. The rougher and more guttural one, but this was more refined and more dignified. It was much more pleasant on her ear.

She was in France.

Suddenly it dawned on her what the half complete metal structure in front of her must have been.

Something that was so famous to her now, but was missing from the skyline in front of her, as most of the buildings she would have associated with Paris were.

The Eiffel tower.

* * *

When had she been to France?

And the skyline… there had been no signs of the skyscrapers that were so often associated with the modern city…

Her returning memories.

Another image, earlier. But still the same and yet so different.

* * *

A giant tower with oh so familiar clock faces, their white faces and Roman numerals staring back at her. The beige of the stone used to construct the building, the roof and the other buildings that it was connected to.

She could feel a cool breeze coming from somewhere, an awful smell assaulting her nose as she breathed in the cool breeze. But underneath it all there was the vague smell of water.

Of the sea.

The massive tower attached to a smaller building, a dignity surrounded this building.

It projected an air of importance.

This time she recognized the language that was floating around her. She could hear the words calling out to her, a mixture of accents that were familiar to her, ones that she heard everyday, and ones that were more foreign to her, but no less recognizable.

She could have sworn out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of a familiar head of brown hair. But when she turned her head in the direction she had just seen the brown hair there was only an empty space in the sidewalk beside her.

Suddenly she felt a wave of loneliness so strong she nearly fell to her knees.

She could feel her breath escape at the feelings that overwhelmed her.

She had a nagging feeling that there was supposed to be someone with her, someone standing at her side staring at the tower in front of her, which had to be Big Ben.

There was supposed to be someone standing next to her, someone who would fill this gapping hole in her heart.

She could have almost sworn she heard a voice calling her name, it sounded light, joyful. She could feel a smile flit across her lips for a brief moment before she felt the crushing sense of grief overcome her.

She could feel her legs buckling out from underneath her, sending her crashing down to the cobble stone of the ground.

She could hear several alarmed cries and shouts, but the words she could not understand.

All she could feel was an all-consuming ache in her heart, the hollow feeling of half of her missing.

* * *

What was going on?

She could feel her legs giving away as the emotions from the memory flowed through her.

"Lauren?" She could hear Bo's concerned voice call her name, but she could not muster the voice to respond.

* * *

All around her the sound of explosions, of gunfire.

She could see men fighting, holding guns, some with small bayonets attached to them.

She was surrounded by trenches.

She could feel the power surging through her, the strength within her rapidly increasing.

She felt so powerful in that moment.

The confusion that was swirling around her was so powerful and so fierce.

She could cause everything in this field to turn to dust if she wanted to. She could hear the sounds of machine guns firing around her. The shouts and calls of men all around her.

There was a smell in the air that she was all to familiar with.

Decay.

Death.

But the power that was swirling around her was so powerful, it was so potent and it was so intoxicating.

She could end this all with a single blow into the ground if she chose to.

But as she allowed her head to drift from side to side she couldn't help but wonder if it would be worth destroying so many lives, if she would kill more then she could save.

But did it really matter at the end of the day?

This was who she had become.

Little more then a mercenary for higher, little more then a weapon in a war that nobody should have ever even been fighting.

Here and know, all this power swirling around her, all of this confusion and death that surrounded her.

She had a choice.

And moments later she made it as she brought her leg up and swung it down in an ax kick.

She could feel the power surge through her as she felt her heel connected with the earth. The mud and dirt around her splattering and covering her in another layer of mud, staining her already dirty and stiff clothing.

She could feel the reverberations from the blow to the Earth.

She could feel a smirk creep onto her face as she heard the screams of confusion and terror.

She could feel her energy rapidly beginning to recharge.

Good.

* * *

What did I do? She wondered as she felt herself beginning to shake. As a few more of her memories trickled back.

Always of places and of actions.

There was nobody other then her.

Sometimes there were faceless, nameless people, akin to those you would pass on the street.

She could hear voices of all different tones and pitches, but she could not pick out those whose cadence should be familiar to her ear and those of strangers who she could not have heard before or since those single solitary moments.

And the languages.

So many different ones, their unique tones and articulations, the fluidity or edges of the vowels, the roughness of consonances, or the internal rhythm of the languages themselves. She had heard so many, so many different ones existed in these memories alone, and yet she could not tell if they were simply older versions of the modern languages spoken throughout the world now, or if she simply had traveled that far throughout the world, throughout time and space.

She had no ways of knowing.

Because other then some images of architecture, of random cities and streets, all without names and markers beyond those that are now famous throughout the world.

She had only a few portions of those memories, but other then the few and far between.

Everything else was always the same.

Feelings and actions, always feelings and actions.

The sense that there should be more in the memory but it was missing. She could feel so many things missing as the memories continued to return.

She was missing large swaths of time; she was missing reasons for her actions.

Why had she gone from touring Western Europe to fighting and attacking soldiers in the middle of World War I? Or had it been the second?

All she had were single solitary memories.

There was no rhyme or reason for the memories, no connections, or reasons for the emotions that were behind them.

She could not figure out why some of her memories contained feelings of absolute joy and happiness, of feelings of contentment and completion that she had been so sure only existed in novels and in stories about ideal worlds, ideal romances, and ideal people. She was not sure why others contained sadness and grief so deep that only then could she truly begin to understand the meaning of the words _soul crushing._

She couldn't understand why after what seemed like _centuries_ must have passed, nearly two hundred years, the feelings that were attached to these memories were still so real.

_So visceral_.

That they could bring her to her knees at the slight thought, the slightest provocation.

Had this been why her memories had been sealed?

Had she chosen to seal them away herself?

To shed her identity and suppress her very nature in order to escape these feelings and these memories?

But for what reason? Were the emotions really so all consuming and so daunting that she could not fathom living with them on a day-to-day basis?

She shuddered as another wave of grief washed over her, the little strength that was left in her legs escaping as she felt her knees buckle and gravity take over. It almost felt as if it was the gravity itself desiring to bring her down to Earth, to crush her under it's might force and allow the grief that was suddenly overwhelming her heart and soul to crush her, to consume her until nothing was left of her but a hollow shell.

She could feel a pressure of someone or something holding her up, a warm body pressing closely against hers as a pressure exerted itself on her waist and as she was guided to rest against that same warmth that was pressed so firmly against her. But her mind only vaguely noted these actions, she could not connect them to a person or a place and in the moment she could not truly remember where she was or who she was with as her mind continued to spin, the gears working overtime in an attempt to process all that was flowing into her conscious mind.

What was she?

More importantly who was she?

The questions began to come in onslaughts as the clear memories began to settle into her mind. The places she had been, the beautiful works of art, the marvels of architecture that she had seen both during after their completions.

So many memories that she suddenly had to sort through. So much time that had been lost suddenly regained.

Only she had no markers, no ways to tell these times apart from one and another, the eras she must have witnessed, the rises and the falls of great and powerful people, the wars and the peace.

The changes.

The discoveries and rediscoveries.

The people that she must have met, the history that she must have witnessed first hand realizing only retroactively that she had seen something that must have changed the course of the world forever.

The things she must have seen.

The books she must have read.

The works of art that she must have witnessed been born, their creators starving artists that she could have met at one point, may have interacted with or inadvertently helped.

The wonders and awe of what are now considered architectural marvels that she could have seen so many times, throughout so many stages.

But the actions she had taken, those few and solitary memories of the almost intoxicating amounts of power flowing through her, so much more real and so much more visceral then she could have ever hoped for.

Then she had ever wanted them to be.

She was so powerful, and she could be so much more powerful when she wanted to be.

She was capable of bringing entire battlefields to their knees.

Literally.

"Lauren?" She could hear a far off voice calling her name, but so lost in memories, and so lost in revelations she could not muster the want or desire to care about who was calling her or the reasons why.

She felt so completely detached from her body, from the events that were unfolding around her.

Was she Light or was she Dark?

Had she ever even formally chosen a side? Of course, she must have at some point in the past. But just like every single other personal memory it was missing.

Or was she by default still a member of the Light? Because to them she had simply been an enslaved human, or had it been the Light who did this to her and not wanting to waste her or her brain decided to make her the insatiably curious human doctor who was so shut down emotionally that she was only reawakened by the appearance of the woman whom she was vaguely aware was holding her tightly_._

"Lauren." She heard the voice call softly again, almost cooing her own name in her ear. She could feel the arms that were holding her shift so that she was pulled closer to the warm body in front of her. Shuddering slightly she allowed herself to blink a few times and take a few breaths before she opened her eyes again and pulled back from Bo's hug slightly.

She forced herself to smile as she looked up at Bo, who despite it all still had eyes glowing a bright ethereal blue.

"You're eyes…" Lauren heard a voice whisper and for a single solitary moment she had to wonder who had spoken because her voice had sounded foreign to her own ears. She could feel herself beginning to blink again as she felt something radiate off of Bo in a wave.

She could feel something satisfying an ache within her, a hunger that she hadn't known in so long. One that she was sure was linked to her nature as a Fae, but what exactly that nature was at the moment was mysterious and unknown, none of her memories betraying her species and only her instincts providing her with the knowledge that she was indeed Fae.

She could see the look of confusion on Bo's face before she could see Bo reach up and smile at her.

"I'm fine Lauren." She heard Bo say as she smiled. "I'm not the one who spaced out and collapsed."

"I'm sorry Bo. I… the power that was coming off of you, I must have touched you to soon." She forced herself to smile again as she continued to speak. "But I'm fine, the energy that you were radiating was just a little overload for me." She could feel the lies flow out of her mouth before she could stop them. Their venomous sting heavy on her tongue as she spoke, she could feel the bitter taste of them coat her mouth, but she spoke those words as if they were second nature to her.

She could see the small shifts in her lover's facial expressions, the tensing of her jaw, the light bit of her lower lip, the small shifts around her eyes and the tightening of her grip. And a few moments later she saw what she had expected, the concern and worry flow into Bo's eyes, marring the beautiful smile and the look of relief and happiness that had made her eyes shine only moments earlier.

"I must have… could I have thralled you by…"

"I love you!" She heard a far off voice cry out. She could hear a groan escape from Bo before she saw Bo turn her head, the arm around her waist and pulling her closer, causing her to press flush against Bo's torso.

Turning her head to the side she could see the Lick looking at them, holding a piece of pink fleshy meat in his hand… human meat, muscle and fatty tissues. Sighing internally she wondered if she fed on human meat, and for the first time she found herself hoping that she was not certain kinds of Fae.

"Oh shut up." She heard Bo yell at him, clearly annoyed, but if she was honest her mind was paying little attention to the scene that was unfolding in front of her as amusing as it seemed to be. She was still stuck on the whole cannibalism thing.

She really didn't want to end up eating the species that had adopted her.

Although it technically wouldn't be cannibalism anymore she simply couldn't shake the taboos that the memories… were they false or simply modified? Had implanted. And one of those taboos was don't eat other humans.

It was a cultural taboo, but one that was still firmly embedded into her mind and into her sense of self and her understanding of her culture, her morals and principles.

Although really did she have any right to say what her morals and principles were when she may have murdered an entire field of soldiers indiscriminately?

Before she could begin to spiral down into the abyss her thoughts were leading to she could feel a pair of warm lips press against her own, the arm around her waist drawing her impossibly closer to Bo's body. She could feel the press of Bo against her, only millimeters of space and a few layers of cotton and leather separating them.

Moaning slightly she leaned into the kiss returning the gentle press of warm lips against her own. She could have almost sworn she felt something akin to love in the kiss, in the tenderness that Bo held her with, the careful protection and the way one of her hands had drifted up to cup the back of her head, the other wrapped around her back palm splayed open to cover as much of her back as possible. She allowed the arms that had been hanging at her waist useless drift upward and wrap around Bo's waist.

All to soon she felt Bo pull back from the kiss she could see her eyelids flutter open, Bo's beautiful brown eyes meeting her own. She could see the happiness that was reflected in them, buried but present. She could still feel the warm press of Bo's body against her own, their breath mingling in warm puffs of air as their faces remained pressed together, their noses only just bumping when they exhaled.

For a few moments they simply remained in that position, her clinging to Bo. But slowly she realized what position she was in, the fact that she was straddling Bo's lap, and that Bo's arms were wrapped around her waist, keeping her in place. Her own arms were in turn wrapped around Bo's waist, drifting there in the heat of the moment, lost in the soft intensity of the kiss they had shared.

Gently she cleared her throat as she brought her hands back to rest against her sides. "I'm fine Bo, really." She allowed a smile to drift onto her face. She could fell the arms that had drifted into her hair slowly move down, leaving a trial of fire with her touch.

"Kristoff." She heard Bo utter, the panic in her voice becoming tangible, her body tensing against her own. She felt Bo shifting beneath her, attempting to stand up. "Lauren…? Could you please?"

"Right. Sorry Bo." She mumbled as she quickly stood. She could see Bo standing, her body wavering slightly as she stood up and for a brief moment she had to wonder if Bo would collapse on her again. But just as before she righted herself, standing firmly and strongly.

She could see Bo running over to help Kristoff, trying to breath Chi into him, but when she looked over all she could see was Bo patting him on the cheek.

"Come on Kristoff. Come on…"

"I'm sorry Bo…" Lauren mumbled as she walked over to kneel next to her. Despite the turmoil that was tearing through her mind, the emotions that were causing her heart to both ache in sadness and leap in happiness she knew what failing at a job did to Bo. She had wanted to bring Kristoff back alive, but now…

"At least we can return him to his husband. Give him a chance to grieve and to get closure and Kristoff a chance to rest in peace, hopefully for good this time. At least we can do that much…" She heard Bo mumble as she stood up again. "At least we can give them all a chance to finally rest in peace."

Lauren glanced at the sea of corpses that they were surrounded by. The men and women of all eras and professions, all of who had died well before this time, only to be ripped away from their deaths and brought back into the world by a creature hungry for knowledge and human flesh.

"And one more thing!" She heard Bo call out as she saw her walk towards the Lick. "You're going to tell me what you know about this nail."

She could see him staring at Bo for a moment and all she could wonder about were his eyes, the look of love and of lust in them seemed so different from the hunger and curiosity that they had held before. She could remember that Bo had slit her palm, had allowed some of her blood to drop onto him and into his mouth.

Was that…

She glanced over at Bo again who was now kneeling down in front of him, the Lick putting up little struggling.

How powerful was Bo?

Just how powerful was she in that state that she had witnessed? How powerful was she out of it?

What had that creature, that seemingly other _person_ who existed inside her lover been?

"What do you know about this nail? Huh?"

"Why would you want to know about that silly little thing my love? It has nothing to do with your beauty or my love for you, my queen. It is a simple little piece of metal with far to much power." His voice sounded dreamy and far off. It was almost as if he was thralled, but that shouldn't be possible. Bo hadn't touched him, she could feel her mind begin to wander as it started to generate possible scenarios for what was happening.

"Queen? I'm not… oh whatever. Look Lick I need you to tell me about this nail, it's of a very important matter to me _personally_ got it?" Slowly Lauren began to talk towards Bo. She almost had to wonder if she would see her eyes glowing blue again but when she got closer she saw Bo look back at her momentarily, those familiar dark brown eyes meeting her own.

She could see Bo smile at her and she could feel herself smile back despite everything that was going on around them.

"It's an African cursing nail, created by a shaman and driven into a board. Somewhere out there is another nail with the name of the person who was cursed on it…" Despite everything that was happening and everything that she had gone through Lauren could still feel the cold grasp of shock take over.

All of this time she had…

No.

She had no way of knowing if those memories were true or if they had simply been implanted. She had no way of telling apart her false human ones and the ones that actually happened to her as a "human." For all she knew everything to do with Nadia had been a set up, another dimension of control that the Light were exerting over her in order to keep her in line and keep her true nature repressed.

"Lauren?" She heard Bo's voice call out to her soft and tentative, as if she were afraid of frightening her. Lauren could see those looks of worry and concern had return to her eyes. Sighing internally she allowed her gaze to meet Bo's and forced herself to smile.

"I'm sorry Bo. This is just a lot to take in right now."

"I know. Ah… I should probably go call Trick and find out what to do about all of these bodies and well him… And then I guess we probably need to get you back?" She could almost hear the tone of disappointment in Bo's voice at the thought of having to return her to the compound.

Really she didn't want to go back.

But right now it was safer for her to keep up the enslaved human appearance. She needed more time and to do more research, she needed access to the Light's archive and library because she needed to find out as much as she could about herself. She also needed to find a way to restore those missing memories because without them and without explanations or reasoning behind her actions, her family history, and her actions, she was missing far to much information.

Although right now those memories in her head felt like they belonged to a stranger, she knew them and she knew all to well the feelings that were attached to them. But still she felt disassociated from them, at least for the moment.

"I know you…" She heard a voice call out.

"Huh?" She wondered as her gaze darted around.

"Deceitful lying Sphinx. I know you. Yes, how could I have forgotten? Of course it's you, there's no way to mistake those eyes of yours." Her gaze continued to dart around the room until finally her gaze settled on the floor where the Lick had collapsed.

"What about my eyes?" Lauren mumbled as she inched closer to the man who was lying prone on the ground.

"Clever pretending to be human… what are you doing this time? How are you going to generate the confusion to satisfy your needs?"

Without warning she felt something within her snap. Reaching out she grasped his neck before she twisted it, breaking it and allowing his body to fall back on the ground.

* * *

The heat of the world surrounding her.

She could feel the suns rays beating down on her, she could see the waves of heat reflecting off the ground in the desert causing the air to almost shimmer.

In front of her was a half-buried human head, a kind of…

It's nose was missing.

It was made of limestone.

_Oh. _

The Great Sphinx….

Sphinx.

Sphinx?

Of course. Yes, she remember now.

She was a Sphinx.


End file.
